Riquezas
by sheeranftsivan
Summary: Porque hay dos tipos de riquezas y eso, la "vergüenza" de Ares, lo sabía muy bien.


**Título:** Riquezas

 **Universo/Fandom:** Percy Jackson - Heroes of Olympus

 **Advertencias:** Consigan pañuelos (?)

 **Disclairmer:** Soy dueña de la historia y el hijo de Ares, la hija de Deméter y la hija de Hebe mencionadas en la historia, me pertenecen. El resto es de tío Rick.

 **Nota del autor:** ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **I**

Mackenzie Howard siempre supo que su destino era morir.

Recordaba aquella época cuando era un chiquillo de trece años que apenas llevaba un año en el Campamento Mestizo y su padre le había asignado una misión.

Él, dentro de todos los hijos del dios de la guerra, fue el elegido.

Aún faltaba para que el sol hiciera su aparición en los cielos pero Mack necesitaba respuestas, _necesitaba_ saber su destino en la misión. Y como todo hijo de Ares, se armó de valor junto a su lanza para escabullirse de su cabaña hacia el desván, sintiendo con cada paso su corazón golpearle con fuerza su pecho a causa de las Arpías que rondaban por el lugar.

Pero él no tuvo miedo, no, era un hijo del dios de la guerra, él no _podía_ sentir miedo.

El desván era el lugar más mugriento y asqueroso que el joven de cabellos negros hubiera visitado jamás. Algunas cajas se encontraban apiladas en el fondo, telarañas cubriendo el piso de madera y el techo, pero justo en medio se encontraba la razón por la cual él se había escabullido a altas horas de la noche: el Oráculo.

Mack infló su pecho y recitó las palabras que marcarían su vida para siempre: «¿Cuál es mi destino?»

Y fue así como la momia cobró vida, envolviéndolo en una neblina verdosa.

Mack hubiera cumplido la misión siguiendo únicamente las instrucciones que su padre le había dado, con la voz gruñona y resonante dentro de su cabeza que le prometía grandeza y poder si lograba cumplirla, pero él _no_ la acepto.

Él no _podía_ aceptarla, no cuando su profecía le decía que él _iba_ a morir.

No era por temor a la muerte, no, él seguía siendo un hijo de Ares, él no le temía.

Pero tenía _dos razones_ para seguir viviendo, y una de esas razones poseía cabellos mieles y ojos verdes y la otra poseía cabellos castaños y ojos grisáceos estrellados, hija de Hebe e hija de Deméter, respectivamente.

Él no podía abandonarlas, ellas eran _su_ familia.

Y la _familia_ era ante _todo_.

Su negación hacia la misión desató la ira de su padre, quién había dejado de presentársele en sueños, o cada vez que lo hacía, era para recordarle que era un cobarde, una vergüenza, un don nadie que desgraciadamente él había engendrado. Pero él simplemente lo ignoraba, las palabras de su progenitor divino no le importaban, después de todo, se había _permitido_ un par de años más de vida para pasarlos junto a su _verdadera familia_.

Las cosas se pusieron difíciles cuando la guerra se desató.

Mack _debía_ ser fuerte, porque _ya no_ era un niño.

Mack _debía_ ser fuerte, aunque hubiera _perdido_ su hogar.

Mack _debía_ ser fuerte, aunque hubiera _perdido_ a su madre.

Mack _debía_ ser fuerte, porque _no_ tenía opción.

Perdió amigos durante la Batalla del Laberinto, peor él sabía que eso no era _nada_ comparado a lo que sucedería ese _18 de agosto de 2009_.

El semidiós se había librado de un par de perros del infierno, y estaba a punto de empalar a otro sino hubiera sido _porque la vio_. Thea McMuffin, hija de Hebe, su segunda mejor amiga y actual novia, estaba luchando contra un par de aves del Estínfalo mientras que una lanza volaba hacia su dirección.

Mack no lo _pensó_.

Corrió hacia la zona dónde se encontraba la de cabellos mieles, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas hacia la acera.

Y entonces _sucedió_.

La lanza le atravesó, mientras que Thea gritaba.

Mack agonizaba en una camilla improvisada que unos hijos de Apolo habían creado para heridos o casi muertos –cómo él–, podía sentir la humedad que las lágrimas de Thea creaban en su hombro y la suave mano de Odette Hawkings, su primera mejor amiga, hija de Deméter y futura madre, acariciar su frente mientras sollozaba.

El hijo de Ares _no_ iba a maldecir, _no_ iba a echarle la culpa a los dioses o al semidiós enemigo que había lanzado la lanza para empalar a su novia, _no_ , Mack _no_ lo haría, después de todo, morir _siempre_ había sido su _destino_. Él simplemente se había _regalado_ a sí mismo unos cuántos _años más_.

Se despidió de sus dos mejores amigas, de su _familia_. Y fue cómo si la niebla que separaba al mundo mortal con el de los semidioses actuara sobre ellas, por un momento, creyó ver a esas dos pequeñas niñas de doce años que _acababa_ de conocer en su primer año en el Campamento Mestizo y no a las dos jóvenes mujeres que estaban con lágrimas en sus ojos, una de ellas _embarazada_ de seis meses.

Las amaba, joder, ¡hasta un ciego lo vería!

Aunque sonara alocado incluso para un semidiós, podía _escuchar_ los latidos del pequeño corazón del hijo de su mejor amiga. Y eso, _eso_ era como _música_ para sus oídos. Como _su canción_ de despedida.

Y _sonrío_ , y se permitió a sí mismo _soltar_ las lágrimas que había retenido desde la muerte de su madre.

Llenó por última vez sus pulmones de aire, para decir las que serían las últimas palabras de Mackenzie Howard, hijo de Ares y uno de los caídos durante la segunda Titanomaquia: «Ahora lo entiendo.»

Y el Oráculo había tenido la razón desde el principio, el joven semidiós de veinte años había obtenido _riquezas_ , muchas, pero él _no_ había podido _verlas_ , al menos, no _personalmente_.

Pero no las _riquezas_ de las cuales su padre le habló, no del oro, de la inmortalidad, de las doncellas y de las mansiones, no, él _obtuvo unas mejores_.

Obtuvo la _riqueza_ de ser recordado por siempre, obtuvo la _riqueza_ de ser considerado uno de los hijos más valientes que Ares pudo tener, obtuvo la _riqueza_ de ser considerado una leyenda entre sus hermanos, obtuvo la _riqueza_ de ser llamado héroe y obtuvo la _riqueza_ de ser llamado tío por el hijo de su mejor amiga y que éste portara su nombre.

Sí, Mackenzie Howard no obtuvo la _riqueza_ que su padre le prometió, _obtuvo mejores_.

* * *

 **¡Babies! Ojalá esta historia haya sido de su agrado, siempre, dentro de mí, desde que leí los libros, supe o sentía que debía haber un hijo de Ares bueno, por decirlo así, en fin, sólo decirles que ésta no será la última vez que leerán de este precioso personaje y de sus encantadoras mejores amigas, espero sus comentarios y sin más que decir, _luces fuera_.**


End file.
